Dull Life
by miss.cafeina
Summary: Stan y Kyle se aman pero comparten una adicción ¿hasta dónde llegaran para mantenerlo?
1. Chapter 1

No sé si guste la idea, nunca he visto un fan fic en español de South Park que hable sobre estos temas y lo que he leídos es una mala información sobre la marihuana, a si que pido una oportunidad para esto léanlo y me dan su opinión C:

**South Park no me pertenece **

**Dull Life**

**Primera parte: El Virus **

_Stan_

_Cuando conocí a Kyle eran días de vida, todo era realmente abundante, las aves volaban asta los cielos, una gran bondad fluía en la atmosfera. El se instalo en mi vida de manera rápida, no me di ni cuenta estaba metido en su cama, el parecía brillante como si irradiara luz, todo en el era perfecto o al menos a si fue, el estudiaba en Columbia y era realmente brillante en eso de las leyes._

Cuando me vine al apartamento de Kyle mi amigo Kenny también lo había hecho, pero a mi pelirrojo parecía no molestarle incluso se sé habían vuelto buenos amigos. Yo me había sentado en la mesa de la cocina frente a mi rubio amigo, tenía la vista fija en el contenido de la cucharilla que estaba calentando con un encendedor, alce la vista para mirar a mi novio que estaba apoyado en el antiguo refrigerador de dos puertas de color carmín, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía Kenny, mientras tarareaba una canción de los Doors, le había preparado unas líneas de heroína por supuesto que yo no quería que se drogara, pero insistió tanto que accedí a darle una par de delgadas líneas, se las ofrecí, me regalo una gran sonrisa burlona, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

-yo quiero picarme-encogiéndose de hombros

Yo y Kenny intercambiamos miradas confusas, Kyle no necesitaba entrar en las drogas para saber que era una completa mierda-eem es igual de bueno así-pero el capullo era demasiado inteligente para tragarse eso-enserio

-¿entonces por qué lo hacen?-el buscaba respuestas y yo no las tenía y menos para eso

-¿Kenny porque lo hacemos?-mire a Kenny directamente

Deja caer una bola de algodón en la cucharilla y sopla sobre ella, antes de absorber unos 5 ml con la aguja hasta la cámara de la jeringuilla-Stan es un imbécil descerebrado que solo hace la misma mierda que el resto, inhálalo no te compliques

-entonces lo probare en la tina-salió de la cocina supuse que iría al baño

Yo me estremezco, me quede mirando a Kenny jodido imbécil que para colmo me pasa la jeringuilla que tenía entre sus manos, que era para Kyle el muy hijoputa ni siquiera sintió un poco de remordimiento.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CABRON!-le grito enfurecido, Salí de la cocina en dirección al baño

-¡si no lo prueba por nosotros lo hará por otros lados!-le escuche gritar desde la cocina, Kenny tenia razón si Kyle realmente quería probarla lo aria de todas formas, pero la idea era convencerlo de que no tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando llegue al baño Kyle estaba metido en la tina con ropa y sin agua, me paso su brazo derecho lo amarre con la correa-debe ser la primera y la ultima-le dije

-tengo completo control sobre mi cuerpo-me respondió con total seguridad

Me asuste un poco cuando le hoy decir _tengo completo control sobre mi cuerpo_ resulto que yo había dicho la misma mierda a sé apenas un año y ahora soy yonqui.

Tarde siglos en pillarle una vena buena, cuando al fin la encontré atravesé su carne e inyecte lentamente un poquito, antes de bombear sangre hacia el interior de la cámara, antes de impulsar el cóctel hacia el cerebro del chico.

Tenía la mano de Kyle sujetada, estaba sentado al lado de la tina, cuando de repente su cuerpo se empezó a refalar.

-¿kyle?-pregunte

-¿Kyle?-empecé a desesperarme, me metí en la tina para sujetarlo, era como un muñeco que no podía mantenerse, con una de mis manos tome su cabeza poniéndola entre sus rulos de resorte cobre con miedo a que se golpeara, mientras que con la otra le daba golpesitos en la cara para que reaccionara, pero no lo hiso.

-¡Kenny! ¡Se te paso la mano! -grite sin soltarlo

-¿Qué?-

-¡ven!

-carajo ¡Kyle! ¿Mi amor? Ben aquí, carajo…-lo tenía sujetado entre mis dos brazos, estaba empezando a desesperarme al ver que no respondía, su cuerpo casi inerte para mí se refalaba entre mis brazo y sus ojos estaban entre serrados, totalmente blancos.

-¡dios mío!-grito Kenny al verlo-carajo, le diste demasiado

-oye despierta, mi amor, Kyle-dándole golpes en sus mejillas -¡Hey! ¡Hey!

-¡trae agua con sal!-grite angustiado ya pensando en lo peor, mate a mi novio

-¡no va a funcionar!-dijo Kenny casi tan histérico como yo

-¡rápido!

El rubio salió corriendo del baño

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! ¡Mírame!-seguía golpeándolo en la mejilla pero no reaccionaba

-¿Cuánta sal?-pregunto Kenny

-¡carajo no se! ¡Mucha! Revuélvela hasta que se disuelva-intentaba hacer reaccionar a Kyle pero seguía sin funcionaba, parecía realmente haberse ido, me acorde de un chico que se fue y se perdió nunca más volvió y quedo como estúpido toda su vida.

Kenny llego a los pocos segundos con un vaso con agua y sal, tome la jeringa y succione agua del vaso.

-¿para qué es la sal?-creí ver a Kenny llorar pero lo ignore, estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparme por el cabron.

-¡cállate! Sujétale el brazo-Kenny sujeto el brazo y le inyecte le preparación de agua y sal

-¡no funcionara! ¡Llamemos una ambulancia!-realmente el rubio me tenía hasta las pelotas, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir, tire la jeringuilla lejos luego tome a Kyle y lo seguí golpeando en la mejillas.

-¡Oye! Kyle despierta, mi amor, por favor- una lágrima empezó a recorrer por mi mejilla, nunca antes había estado tan asustado, empecé a abrirle los ojos con mis manos seguían totalmente blancos- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!-de repente aparecieron sus ojos verdes y dilatados, realmente tuve miedo de no volverlos a ver

Lo abrase con fuerza-¡Kyle! ¡Regresaste!-empecé a llorar, el susto fue tremendo por un momento pensé que jamás regresaría- por dios regresaste- susurre abrasándolo con fuerza

Kyle estaba apoyado en mi hombro a un no podía levantar su cabeza-Stan- susurro casi no lo escuche-fue hermoso, quiero un poco mas-

Su respiración era agitada, no me importo y empecé a besarlo desesperadamente a un caían lagrimas de mis ojos, apenas correspondía el beso, luego me acurruque en su pecho, después de un rato empezó a pasar su manos por mi cabeza, el realmente había regresado.

….

_El futuro parecía prometedor por que el presente era perfecto, yo no quería arruinar la vida de Kyle incluso quería arreglar la mía, nosotros compartimos absolutamente todo ¿Quién no lo querría? _

Estábamos en el sofá, frente el televisor, estaba más concentrado, en Kyle que en la película, era un clásico de Jean -Claude Van Damme.

-te amo-le susurre en el oído.

Kyle se acerco su cara a la mía a pocos centímetros de besarnos y empezó a jugar huyendo de mis labios, a esa escasa distancia, le tome de los puños y le di un tierno beso, el mordió mi labio inferior y empezó a tomar el control de la situación, se sentó sobre mi y empezó a besarme cada vez mas apasionadamente, nos paramos en dirección a la pieza sin dejar de besarnos, me saco la polero y la de él, siempre me sorprendió la capacidad que tenia para sacarme la ropa tan rápido, desabrocho mi cremallera y me empujo contra la pared, hice lo mismo por su pantalón y lo empuje hasta la pieza, no había ningún centímetro de separación en nuestros cuerpos, su boca apasionada recorría mis labios y cuello yo intentaba mantener la compostura por lo menos un par de minutos más.

**Espero que haya gustado, se aceptan críticas algún ****reviews? Por favor **


	2. Primera parte: El Virus parte 2

Hola el segundo capítulo no pensé que habría un capitulo 2, muchas gracias por leerme este es un poco aburrido pero era necesario para formar la historia c:

**South Park no me pertenece **

Dull Life

Primera parte: El Virus parte 2

**Kyle**

La señora LianeCartman, era como la madre que siempre había querido tener, la que te deja comer dulces y emborracharte, la que te deja ver películas hasta tarde, era ex estrella del porno, yo la conocí a sé algún tiempo, lamentablemente de su hijo no podía decir lo mismo.

-Señora Cartman-ya estaba un poco cansado de tanto golpear su puerta-señora Cartman soy Kyle.

-Creo que no hay nadie-escuche decir a Stan tras de mi

Ignore su pesimismo y seguí golpeando la puerta por un par de largos minutos

-¡JUDIO! ¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo!? ¡Vas a echarme abajo la puerta!-justo tras de mí se encontraba el maldito antisemita y obeso de Eric Cartman, cargado de bolsas.

-¡genial el culo gordo! ¿Has visto a tu mamá?-me miro con el seño fruncido, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, entre a la casa sin que me invitara tomando la muñeca de Stan para que entrara conmigo.

Ya dentro me sobre sale al ver a la señora Cartman teniendo sexo con un viejo de unos 45 o 50 años, me tape los ojos de manera casi programada, el gordo dejo las bolsas en el suelo, chillo un grito más bien femenino y salió corriendo del lugar totalmente traumatizado y mi novio no pudo disimular la risa al toparse con tal escena.

-señora Cartman siento mucho molestarla en este momento-dije sin mirar-pero necesito de su ayuda, la mujer se puso una camisa y camino hasta nosotros.

Me abraso maternalmente-¡Kyle hola!

-¿este es tu novio?-pregunto pasando una de sus manos por el rostro de Stan, _"¡aléjate de mi hombre zorra!" _ Fue lo primero que pensé a ver cómo le coqueteaba a mi novio, pero si quería conseguir lo que quería no podía ponerme a insultar.

Stan contesto por mí-eso creo

-vengan siéntense, siéntense-invito la mujer sentándose junto al hombre que se encontraba desnudo con el que estaba follando, Stan y yo miramos al hombre e intercambiamos miradas de asco, sin aceptar la invitación, quedándonos parados frente la pareja.

-¿Qué vas hacer hoy?-pregunto Liane

-nada realmente, ¿puedes prestarme 50 dólares?-fui directo al punto, la verdad no quería seguir mirando las bolas de ese hombre

-mi pequeño Kyle, sabes que ya no estoy en el negocio

-es que he tenido algunos problemas económico, sabes que te pagare-intente darle un poco de lastima

-tengo una reputación que cuidar-repuso

-entonces que sean 100 –me miro con sorpresa, se encogió de hombro y busco su cartera, me paso barios billetes, me agarro por el cuello, acerco su boca a mi oído y me susurro.

-el problema de esto es que cuando puedes detenerte no quieres hacerlo….y cuando quieres detenerte ya no puedes parar…-me soltó me quede asustado con lo que me dijo, parecía un poco más que un crio avergonzado, sentí el calor en mis mejillas e intente disimular el sonrojo de mi cara, sonreír pero no fue más que una mueca forzada "_¿Qué acaso era bruja?"._

Nos encamino a Stan y a mí hasta la puerta-muchas gracias, te lo pagare

-gracias-también dijo Stan, ella serró la puerta a penas salimos de su casa

…. .. ….

..

Stan metió su antiguo y destartalado auto a un auto lavado, unos chorros de agua bañaban el auto como si afuera cállese un diluvio. Atravesé la jeringa en mi brazo izquierdo el más fácil, mire a Stan también tenía su jeringa inyectada en su brazo.

-bien ¿estás listo?-pregunto el azabache

-si-

-1, 2,3…ya…-a la cuenta de 3 los dos presionamos el gatillo y por fin el delicioso néctar de mi hermosa heroína hidrato mi reseco cuerpo, lo disfrute, una canción realmente alegre sonaba en la radio, no podía evitar sentirme en el cielo, esto es el cielo.

Stan se reía frenéticamente, su vista en la fija en la ventana.-joder, es como si nos atacara plaza sésamo- sin parar de reír, observe la ventana y era como un peluche gigante empecé a tocar el vidrio, quería tocar el peluche.

Stan y yo reímos sin parar nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida y nos pusimos a bailar con el peluche gigante-aaah, aaaah, aaah-no sé porque estábamos gritando pero se sentía bien, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se sentía realmente bien.

Un viento muy cálido me empezó a elevar me producía cosquillas, Stan parecía sentir lo mismo porque no parábamos de reír.

Tome el rostro del azabache y empezamos a besarnos con ese cálido viento, pero no pude seguir por mucho porque no aguantaba la risa, empezamos a movernos como plantas como si el viento nos agitara, lo que sentía no era felicidad era euforia, que es mucho mejor que cualquier mierda que haya hecho antes, mejor que el sexo.

…..

..

Tenía sueño a sí que intentaba dormir, mis ojos estaba serrados y no es que pudiera abrirlos hacer algo tan simple como eso me parece una tortura quiero quedarme a si por siempre, con los ojos serrados sin tener que ver a nadie, solo dormir.

Pero un horrible sonido me estremeció me retumbaron los oídos que me obligo a abrir los ojos, a un seguía en el auto lavado, pensé que estaba en mi cama, mire para a tras había una enorme fila de autos parados y conductores enojados gritando quien sabe que mierda, sacudí a Stan estaba totalmente dormido hubiera preferido no despertarlo, cuando duerme el capullo es irresistible.

Abrió los ojos parecía confundido

-arranca-le digo o intente pero apenas se escucho un murmullo inentendible.

….

..

**Stan **

Mis propios padre me habían cortado los víveres a sé mucho, pero los Broflovski mantenía una casa lujosa llena de fotografías de Kyle y su hermano cuando eran críos, es agradable venir a un lugar donde el refri siempre está lleno.

-¿quieres más patatas cariño?-ofreció la señora Broflovski

Yo acepte encantados-me lleno de proteínas cuando vengo a su casa-conteste sonriente, echando una porción en mi plato.

-las papas son carbohidratos-repuso el padre de Kyle, seguro el muy cabron era tan inteligente como su hijo, claro que ya me había encargado de matarle la mitad de las neuronas a mi pelirrojo, sonreí satisfecho con la idea.

Acabada la cena Kyle me empujo hasta la terraza de la enorme casa de sus padres, nos sentamos en unos sillones, donde podíamos mirar la enorme piscina llena de luces de su gran casa, nunca pude imaginar una casa tan bonita como esta.

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Kyle, parecía preocupado, quitándome el cigarro que acababa de prender para llevárselo a su boca

-es una bonita casa-Kyle alzó una ceja-no lo sé, ¿crees que funcione?

Kyle miro dentro de la casa, solo pudo ver a su madre que ordenaba- a ver cómo vas

Esto de andar pidiendo dinero me desconcierta, hasta el punto que me descompone, Kyle dice que no puede pedirle dinero a su padre por no sé qué mierda, pero sin embargo pronto empezaría a sentirme chungo y necesitábamos el dinero.

-unos libros para la universidad, son muy caros-respondo un poco nervioso a Gerald tras su pregunta de por qué necesitaba Kyle el dinero, sentía como una gota de sudor recorría mi frente

-pero él nunca no pidió dinero antes-parecía desconcertado.

-yo ya le he prestado 100 pero no tengo más, realmente me siento tonto por hacer esto-sonó creíble-la otra semana me pagaran…yo le juro que le pagare…solo quiero que vaya bien en sus estudios.

El hombre me miraba con cierta lastima, saco su billetera y me paso 150 dólares, yo apenas le había pedido 50

-el dinero es una cuestión, el futuro de mi hijo no-guarde el dinero en mi billetera, satisfecho no podía creer lo fácil que me resulto engañarlo.

Esta noche nos volaríamos como nunca, patrocinados por el papá de Kyle.

Me pare de la mesa para ir al baño, a penas abrí la puerta, el pelirrojo me tomo por la espalda, y apretó mis labios contra los suyos pronto se fue poniendo más apasionado, realmente me hesitaba, que estuviéramos a un par de metros de sus padres me la froto en el pasillo, tuve que suplicarle para que termináramos en el baño no quería quedar como un degenerado frente a su familia.

**Me da vergüenza escribir esto. **

Espero que haya gustado, se aceptan críticas algúnreviews? Por favor


End file.
